I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of produce gardening and more particularly to a gardening cage apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art.
Gardening cages are used for a variety of crops such as pole beans, cucumbers or any blooming vine growers, including smaller plants such as peppers, bush beans and the like. A very popular use of cages is for tomato plants. Most tomato cages provide inadequate support for plants with heavy fruit. Present cages typically require significant tying and staking of vines to the cage. Tying and staking is not only time-consuming but can cut the vines thereby causing disease and insect infestation. Present irrigation techniques often result in the use of too much water since irrigation is not gradual. Therefore, water tends to puddle and run-off. In addition, present irrigation techniques can wet leaves and vines causing rot and detrimental growth such as mold and fungus. In addition, water on the leaves can cause tomato bacterial wilt, a major killer of tomato vines and tobacco masaic virus (TMV). These cages also tend to be flimsy and topple over or fall apart as they tomato vines grow.